Henry's Mischief
by ForeverIsAnAwfullyLongTime
Summary: A fluffy and random one shot about a day in the life of the Charmings.


**A/N: so this is a very random and funny idea that me and my amazing best friend Emily came up with while away on holidays. It made us burst out laughing every time we even thought of it so I hope it makes you guys laugh too!**

* * *

"She's where?!" James exclaimed in shock.

"Emma went out to see Hook," Snow repeated calmly.

"Why?!" James asked.

"Because they're dating," Henry piped up.

"Henry!" Snow exclaimed.

"What?" Henry shrugged "He was gonna find out soon enough,"

James started pacing back and forth very fast.

"Charming you're going to make yourself dizzy," Snow told him.

"So that's where Mum gets the pacing from," Henry mused "I don't know if anyone's noticed but she paces every time she gets stressed,"

"I noticed," Snow said.

James turned to look at Henry for a split second and overestimated how far he was walking in one direction.

"James!" Snow called but it was too late, James walked straight into a beam and fell to the floor, unconscious.

"How is that even possible?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, it's probably added stress from the reason he was pacing," Snow sighed "I'll go get the ice, stay here," she headed into the kitchen leaving Henry alone with the unconscious James. A cheeky smile started to form on Henry's face.

"This could be fun..." he smirked. He walked quietly to the table where he found a marker, he headed quietly back over to James and quickly drew a funny drawing on the side of his face, when he felt him starting to stir he quickly darted to the other side of the room, hiding the marker.

James stood up bolt fast "Where is she?" he asked Henry.

"Shouldn't you rest, you were just unconscious..." Henry replied.

"No time, Emma's with a pirate, where?" James shook his head.

Henry shrugged "Somewhere in town, you might have to walk through the whole town, you'll probably see everyone,"

James gave him a strange look before heading quickly out the door. As soon as he was gone Henry burst out laughing. Snow walked back in to find James gone, and Henry in stitches holding a marker.

"What did you do?"

* * *

James strode purposely down Main Street, no way was he letting Emma get away with seeing that...that...um, what's a good word for a pirate...SCUMBAG! No way was he letting Emma see that scumbag! That made him feel a little better. As he walked he started to notice people staring. It's probably because of how intimidating he looks right now. He walked past Granny's, and Ruby was standing outside, she did a double take when she saw him.

"James?" she asked in confusion.

"No time!" James kept walking.

"What's on your face?" Ruby called after him.

James stopped dead. That explains the staring "What's on my face?"

Ruby walked up and took a closer look, then giggled "Someone's drawn a whole lot of squiggles and smiley faces,"

"Damn it! It must have been Henry when I fainted!" James cursed.

Ruby raised her eyebrows "You fainted?"

"Emma and Hook, need I say more?" James explained.

"Ah you found out," Ruby nodded.

"Did everyone know but me!" James exclaimed.

"Yup pretty much," Ruby replied, then she laughed again "Here I'm taking a photo so you can see," she pulled out her phone and snapped a photo.

"No time! I have to find Emma!" James started running down the street.

Ruby shrugged "Ah well, might as well have some fun." She smirked and pressed send picture.

Ruby: he's coming 4 u!

Emma: OMG! lol! ruby wat did u do?

Ruby: it wasn't me! it was Henry!

Emma: oh I'm laughing so hard rite now!

Ruby: he really is coming 4 u btw. he found out about hook.

Emma: lol thx 4 the heads up!

* * *

James kept running down the street and then pulled out his phone as it beeped. His eyes widened when he saw the message. It was from Emma.

Emma: saw ur face!

James: don't remind me

Emma: so...you found out?

James: yup

Emma: would u be mad if I told u I sent the pic to hook?

James: -_-

Emma: so...yes?

James shook his head and pocketed the phone, continuing to run. Several seconds later he felt his phone go off again. He looked at the message and then did a double take when he saw it was from Hook, and it was sent to everyone in town...and it was his face.

"When did Hook get a phone?!" he exclaimed to himself.

"Why do I have Hook's number?!"

"HOW DOES HOOK HAVE MY NUMBER!?"

"Emma! She betrayed me!" James cursed, finally reaching the apartment and bursting in.

Snow looked up at him with a smirk.

"Don't even say it!" James warned.

"I wasn't going to," Snow replied innocently.

"Did Ruby text you?" he sighed.

Snow shook her head "No, I got Hook's group text,"

James' mouth dropped open "HOOK HAS YOUR NUMBER?!"

"What? He's so charming.." Snow shrugged meekly.

James looked shocked "I'M CHARMING!"

"But...he called me love..."

"I'M YOUR TRUE LOVE!"

Just then, Emma burst through the door.

James pointed at her "You! You betrayed me!"

"Sorry?" Emma shrugged.

"You are banished from this house!" James exclaimed.

"Hey! I lived here before you did! You're banished!" Emma retorted.

"Well! You still betrayed me! I mean, I expected Snow to betray me before you did!"

"WHAT?" Snow exclaimed loudly.

James turned to her "Whale."

"You had dinner with Regina where she tried to come onto you!" Snow shot back.

"WHAT?" Emma exclaimed in horror.

"One night stand!"

"WE WERE CURSED!"

"I think I'm gonna go rock in a corner now..." Emma said, shaking in horror.

Henry watched from his hiding place on the stairs "I caused this. All this pain, destruction" a devillish smile came to his face "It feels good..."

Three horrified looks turned towards Henry.

"Oh no," Snow breathed.

"The pranking stage has begun..." James whispered.

"What do we do?" Emma said back.

"The only thing we can," Snow gulped.

They all looked each other and nodded "Run and hide!"

* * *

**So there you go! It's kind of silly and random, but I got bored :D anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review!**  
**Xoxo**


End file.
